Fall Weather Friends
Fall Weather Friends is the thirteenth episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, Applejack and Rainbow Dash's sportsmanship are put to the test as they face off in an Iron Pony Competition to see who is the better athlete.__TOC__ Episode summary The episode begins at Sweet Apple Acres during a routine game of horseshoes. Applejack bests Rainbow Dash by a ringer (when the inside of a horseshoe spins around the pin). While the farm pony assures her that it was all in good fun, the pegasus quietly expresses her dismay as she is rarely used to losing. She decides to challenge her friend to an Iron Pony Competition, a set of events where their athletic skills are put to the test. Twilight Sparkle is picked as the judge of the casual competition while Spike acts as announcer and Fluttershy with score tally. In the first event, the Barrel Run, Applejack makes it through by 22 seconds (including a 5-second penalty for bumping into one of the barrels); Rainbow Dash is able to brush through flawlessly by 18 seconds, earning one point. In the Strength Test, Rainbow Dash hits the bell at the top; however, Applejack completely obliterates ''it thanks to her years of applebucking, earning her the victory point. Spike ends up being a "volunteer" for Bronco Buck and Calf Roping, in which Rainbow Dash and Applejack respectively win each. Halfway through the competition, both ponies are tied 5-5, and most of Ponyville eventually joined in spectating the two mares. Applejack is willing to remain a good sport, but that does not last long. Refusing to lose, Rainbow Dash starts winning more events using her pegasus wings to her advantage. She hovers during a push-up event to reamin in the air, hovers again in the Long Jump to gain a few more inches, and carries a group of baby tricks in a race across the mud. In the decisive event, Tug-o-War, Rainbow Dash flies up and tricks a persistent Applejack into letting go of the rope, falling into the mud below. With a staggering 15-5, Rainbow Dash "won" the competition. Applejack is unimpressed, and calls out her friend for cheating via her wings. Rainbow Dash brings up the fact that she never said ''not to use her wings, but Applejack responds that she shouldn't have to. It is at this point that the farm pony challenges her to take part in the annual Running of the Leaves, under the condition that she does not use her wings at anytime. Eager to taste victory again, the pegasus accepts the terms, and a rivalry was formed. The aforementioned event takes place at the park, featuring a select group of ponies to run in a marathon race across certain parts of Equestria that, according to Pinkie Pie as the announcer, helps the Autumn leaves to fall. Pinkie Pie invites Spike to join her in commentating for the event. As all the racers gathered, Applejack makes sure Rainbow Dash kept good on her promise, by tying her wings up like a "trussed turkey". To their surprise and amusement, Twilight Sparkle decides to join in the festivities, giving them the opportunity to mock their "egghead" friend, especially considering she had never been in a race before, but instead read ''on the subject. The marathon is soon underway and Rainbow Dash and Applejack are already out in front, determine to win once and for all. Although she struggles, Rainbow Dash begins to pick up the pace. They are neck and neck before Applejack tripped over a rock, accusing her rival of doing the tripping. With the exception of Twilight Sparkle, who is casually strolling behind and enjoying the scenery, the rest of the ponies rush past her. The farm pony manages to make it back in front later, eventually passing Rainbow Dash once more. This time, the grounded pegasus trips over a stump and falls second-to-last next to Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle reminds Rainbow Dash that this is just a game. Too stubborn to believe her apple-bucking friend would never stoop to such acts, Rainbow Dash decides to play dirty. Catching up to Applejack, the two use the environment of Whitetail Wood to their advantage, from branches, to bees, to tree syrup. Along the way, Rainbow Dash flips a sign, redirecting the path, and causing Applejack to dead-end up a nearby mountain. She asks Pinkie Pie and Spike to carry her back into the race. As they approach the home stretch, the farm pony and pegasus fight harder than before to finish first. Applejack accidentally unties Rainbow Dash's ropes, allowing her to break her promise at the last second and fly towards the end. Applejack intercepts her before they ''both cross the finish line at the same time, causing them to argue who finished first. To their shock however, their constant clash had caused them to fall behind and tie for last place. Even more shocking is that Twilight Sparkle was ahead. She claims that she had paced herself throughout the race, before going all-out when most of the racers were worn out. She only finished in 5th place, but she did technically beat the two rivals who had made fun of her at the start. Overall, it was a good effort for a first-time racer. As Rainbow Dash and Applejack feel sorry for their own embarrassingly poor sportsmareship, they meet with Princess Celestia, who was watching the entire event as Fall was one of her favorite seasons. She forgives them for their antics, justifying the fact that anypony can get swept up in the competitive spirit, but also points out that they missed some of the leaf-laden trees because of it. Realizing that friendship is more important than any competition, the two last place racers run off together to finish with the rest of the trees. Quotes :Applejack : You're a mighty good athlete... I'm just better. :Rainbow Dash: What?! You're not an athlete, you're a... well... you're an egghead. :Twilight Sparkle: I am not an egghead! I am well-read. :Rainbow Dash : Egghead... :Applejack: But... have you ever run a race? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, no. But I do know a lot about running. :Rainbow Dash: And you know this from... :Twilight Sparkle: Books. I read several on the subject. :Rainbow Dash: What did you read... the Egghead's Guide to Running? Did you stretch up your... eye muscles to warm up? HA HA HA HA! Get it? "Eye muscles"! :Pinkie Pie: Welcome to the official coverage of the Running of the Leaves! You know, Spike, despite its name, the leaves don't do any of the actual running. No, that's left to my little ponies. :Spike: Why... yes, Pinkie! It's the running of the ponies that causes the leaves to fall. :Pinkie Pie: Urgh... Those lazy, lazy leaves. :Spike: You know Pinkie, these two ponies have a bit of a grudge match they're trying to settle, trying to prove who's the most athletic. :Pinkie Pie: Yes, and "grudge" rhymes with "fudge". :Spike: Yes it... does? Wha? :Pinkie Pie: And I like fudge, but if I eat too much fudge I get a pudge and then I can't budge. :Spike: So, no fudge? :Pinkie Pie: No thanks, I had a big breakfast. :Applejack: Not so easy without wings, is it? :Rainbow Dash : Come on, Rainbow. Show 'em a little "dash"! :Spike: I don't believe it! After a huge setback, Applejack is back at the front of the pack! :Pinkie Pie: She's the head of the pack, all right. The pick of the litter! The CAT'S PAJAMAS! Oh, wait! Why would Applejack take some poor kitty's PJs? That's not very sporting of her. :Spike: Oookay... Let's get back to the race. :Twilight Sparkle: Remember, Rainbow. This is just a game. :Rainbow Dash : Yes. But the rules have changed. And two can play at that game. :Spike: And Spike. Looks like Rainbow is doing her best to catch up. :Pinkie Pie: I'm not sure how ketchup is going to help at this contest. Now, in a hot dog eating contest it can make them dogs nice and slippery. But personally, I prefer mustard. How about you, Spike? :Spike: Uh... I like... pickles? :Pinkie Pie: Aaand it looks like Applejack has found herself in quite a 'pickle' as Rainbow overtakes her. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my! Wildtale Wood is just lovely! Hey, Rainbow! Shouldn't you be up ahead? :Rainbow Dash: Heh heh heh. I'm sure I'll win now. :Twilight Sparkle: Except that the other racers just passed you. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, horse apples. See ya! :Pinkie Pie: I must say, Spike, that this has been the most interesting Running of the Leaves in Equestria history! :Spike : With the most interesting announcing... :Twilight Sparkle: Forgive me, girls. I know I'm not an athlete, but shouldn't the Running of the Leaves actually involve running? :Rainbow Dash: You know, I think Twilight's right. :Applejack: You do? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! If you wanna beat me, you better... RUUUN! :Rainbow Dash: Look Ma, no wings! Gallery :Fall Weather Friends image gallery Trivia *The episode title is a pun on the phrase fair weather friends, which references people who are only your friend when it is convenient (when weather is 'fair') and will abandon you at times of strife. *The ball-bouncing competition (seen at about 5:24) was shown at the beginning and end of Dragonshy, when Rainbow Dash was counting her bounces. *The term "horse apples" used by Rainbow Dash is similar to "road apples", which means dung. *This is the fourth episode in which Fluttershy has no speaking role. The three others were Boast Busters, Look Before You Sleep, and Call of the Cutie. *Rarity appears in this episode, but she doesn't talk at all. *While commenting on the race with Spike, Pinkie Pie mentions hot-dog eating contests, and alludes to enjoying hot-dogs with mustard herself; despite the fact that pony diets are completely vegetarian. *Twilight Sparkle's number is 42, the same number said to be the meaning of life in ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy''. *The banner hanging above the starting line of the race has a heart similar to the one from the Powerpuff Girls. *The Running of the Leaves can also be in reference to the "The Run for the Roses" which is the nickname for The Kentucky Derby, the oldest and most prestigious horse race in the United States of America. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1